warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Babe Sitter
"Babe Sitter" is the first part of the 8th aired episode and 13rd produced episode of Season 4 in Dexter's Laboratory, which first aired on September 5, 2003. In this episode, Oceanbird hires Dee Dee to be Mandark's babysitter. Mandark, however, uses this as an opportunity to get a kiss from Dee Dee. Synopsis Dee Dee is hired to babysitt Mandark. Plot Mandark is in his lab playing with action figures of himself, Dee-Dee, and Dexter made to look like Star Wars characters. He makes Dexter lose and Mandarth win. Mandarth goes over to Princess Dee-Dee and they give each other a kiss. Oceanbird calls Mandark downstairs to welcome the babysitter. Mandark is lovestruck to go and see his babysitter. He knows who it's going to be. When he opens the door it's Dee-Dee. He doesn't know what to say to her because he's too nervous. Dee-Dee goes over to Oceanbird and she tells her all of the things about babysitting Susan. Mandark says Mandark every time she calls him Susan. Oceanbird leaves to have Dee-Dee babysit Mandark. The first thing to do is to eat some food. Mandark thinks of it as a date for them and he says loving things to her and asks for a kiss, but Dee-Dee just feeds him food and keeps calling him Susan. Mandark tries to make Dee-Dee fall in love with him and date him but she just thinks of him as a Susan to play with. Mandark takes Dee-Dee up into his lab with her and tries to get a moonlight kiss with her but she doesn't even notice and decides to play around and goof off and have fun. She finds Mandark's action figures and tries to make him play with them but he doesn't want to. Dee-Dee just starts to get annoying to Mandark. Dee-Dee just becomes alot more annoying than she is loving to Mandark and she keeps calling him Susie or Susan. This becomes very repetative and annoying and Mandark says Mandark alot when Dee-Dee says Susie or Susan. This goes on and on and the whole time Mandark continuously wants a kiss from her sweet Dee-Dee lips. Mandark throws a tantrum about his name being Mandark and Dee-Dee just thinks he's weird for it. Dee-Dee puts Mandark to bed and she shuts the door and says tomorrow his parents will be back. Then she closes the door and Mandark greives over himself for missing his chance to kiss Dee-Dee. Then Dee-Dee comes back into the room and says that she almost forgot his midnight kiss and kisses him on the forehead. Mandark plays with his toys and he laughs in joys. Cast *Eddie Deezen as Mandark *Kath Soucie as Oceanbird *Kat Cressida as Dee Dee Home Video releases Development Gallery Transcript Trivia Notes *The episode title is a pun on the person who is called a babysitter, who looks after children temporary. *This episode reveals that Mandark has a strine to Dee Dee in his closet. *When Mandark is in his bed, there is a magazine hidden under the matress that says "Real Science" on it. Errors *There was a strange absence of Windbear in this episode. *Mandark wanted Dee-Dee to kiss him in this episode even though in a previous episode "Used Ink" she had already kissed him. This may have been a continuation error. *Mandark's bed and room are all hippie-like, but in the episode Quackor the Fowl they are just normal. Cultural References *There was a Star Wars reference in this episode. Mandark is playing with toys that are of himself, Dee-Dee, and Dexter. Mandark resembles Darth Vader (played by George Lucas), Dexter resembles Luke Skywalker (played by Mark Hamill), and Dee-Dee resembles Princess Leia (played by the late Carrie Fisher). *Mandark is playing with building blocks called Flegos which is a parody on a toy called Legos. *Mandark using a girl's brown hair like Mary Weather's hair in the previous produced episode "Poetic Injustice". Episode Connections *Mandark still has the same parents as he did in the episode "A Boy Named Sue" which were Oceanbird and Windbear. *This episode is connected with the other two segments of this show which were Mountain Mandark and 2 Geniuses 2 Gether 4 Ever because of how Mandark still has taken over the show and made all of the episodes about him. Production Notes *The reason Oceanbird appeared since the episode "Dexter's Wacky Races" was possibly because of the episodes being aired out of production order. *Mandark had his original Season 1-2 design in the theme song to this episode. *The opening sequence is changed at the end. When Dexter is trying to turn on the sign that say's Dexter's Laboratory, Mandark puts in the plug instead of Dee-Dee and the sign says Mandark's Lab and the music changes and you can hear him laughing. Continuity *It is rumored that Dee Dee has been rescued from the Zoo since the previous produced episode, "Comedy of Feathers", it was possibly because of the episodes being aired out of production order. References Category:Dexter's Laboratory Category:Television episodes Category:Dexter's Laboratory episodes Category:Valentine's Day Category:Episodes which aired out of production order Category:Episodes which aired in Worldwide before the United States